The Lilium Goddess
by Ashikage
Summary: It was the aftermath of the Kyubi attack and Jiraiya is sent away with a small blonde babe with horns on her head and a mission to train her. Twelve years later and they return with Tsunade whom was part of Jiraiya's mission. FEMNaru/Itachi X-over between Naruto and Elfen Lied.
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is "The Lilium Goddess"

I hope yall like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Elfen Lied.

Key:

"**_" Summon/demon speak**

"_" Human speak

'**_' Summon/demon thought**

'_' Human thought

**The Lilium Goddess**

**Chapter 1**

Sarutobi sighed as he held the blonde haired baby that was the child of the Yondaime and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. They had given their lives to protect their daughter from the Kyubi but ended up dying. The Yondaime dying wish was to see his daughter be loved and respected and seen as a hero.

When he told the village masses they were outraged and wished for her blood. They had no idea that she was the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage or if you'd prefer, Minato Namikaze. She was so precious in his arms. He couldn't bear to let the village have their way with her. He couldn't.

He'd be damned if they got their hands on her. She was his predecessor's child and he would see to it that she would be protected by the most hardened shinobi that were still loyal to him. He had called for Jiraiya and as of yet the white haired Gama Sennin hadn't arrived. Sarutobi was beginning to wonder what his student was doing to take so long to get here.

He sighed as he rocked the babe whose name was Lili to sleep. After she was fast asleep he took his time to look over her features. She had blonde hair, just like her father, violet eyes like her mother, and horns atop her head, also like her mother. Those horns were another reason the villagers wanted her blood other than the Kyubi being held at bay by the seal imprinted on her belly.

He sighed again as he went back to his desk to finish his paperwork. Damn Minato for leaving all of this for him to finish. The Sandaime always wondered how the blonde kage had so much time on his hands and how he got his paperwork done quickly. 'Damn you Minato, why didn't you tell me the secret, why?!' he mentally cried.

Suddenly there was a tap on his window and the old man looked over to see Jiraiya crouched on the other side. He got out of his chair and opened the window before he sat back down again.

"Sorry I'm late old man, got caught up with traffic on the way here." The Toad Sage said rubbing the back of his neck. Sarutobi dismissed it immediately. "I'm just glad you could make it Jiraiya. I was beginning to worry about you." He said to the hermit.

Jiraiya looked around the room and saw the crib with the little horned babe sleeping away in it. "So this must be her, huh?" He said looking down at the sleeping babe. "Yes." Said Sarutobi. "She looks like an angel in disguise doesn't she, sensei?" He said chuckling. Sarutobi got up and stood in front of the crib with the sleeping Lili. "Yes she is. Her name is Lili." He said.

"I want you to train her until the genin exams in twelve years." He turned to his student, "I want her to become a well trained kunoichi. I don't want her to become a pervert like you Jiraiya." Sarutobi's tone was serious so Jiraiya took his words to heart. "Start training her when she's five years old. That should give her enough time to become strong enough to defend herself." Sarutobi walked over to his desk and sat down.

"It was Minato's dying wish that she be seen as a hero, but clearly that isn't the case." There was a long agonizing pause and the silence that filled the room was to a point where you could hear the sound of a pen dropping.

Both of them knew what the task was at hand. Jiraiya was to train the girl to become a Kunoichi through and through. "Jiraiya, consider this a mission from Minato-kun. He would as well as Kushina-chan would want it to be this way. Also, while you're training her, I want you to find Tsunade and convince her to come with you on your travels and eventually come back to the village. I have a feeling I'm getting to old to be Hokage anymore."

Another long silence came forth and Jiraiya contemplated on what to say. "I'll do it, for you sensei and my student and his wife." Jiraiya said finally. "Thank you Jiraiya. Leave as soon as you are ready and be sure to find Tsunade before you start training her. The two of you will need to train her to become a Kunoichi." That was the last thing Sarutobi said before Jiraiya left the room with the young babe in his arms.

After his student had left, Sarutobi Hiruzen felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 'Good luck Jiraiya.' He thought before getting back to work on his mountain of paperwork.

xxxxxx

As soon as Jiraiya left the office of his sensei he knew he had a lot to do. The task to turn this blonde baby girl into a well trained Kunoichi would be difficult considering who her parents were. He was sure that if he walked straight into Iwa territory they would kill the baby on sight due to resemblance between the father and daughter.

He sighed.

This was going to be an interesting twelve years.

12 years later

Three figures walked along the road to Konoha. The tallest of the three wore a short sleeved light green kimono with matching color pants. He had white hair that went to his waist and shoulder length bangs. He stood at an impressive 6'2" and wore a red haori with yellow circles decorating the left and right side. On his feet was a pair of traditional Japanese geta. On his forehead was headband with the kanji for "oil" etched onto it. This was the Gama Sennin, Jiraiya.

Walking next to him was a girl with knee length platinum blonde and violet eyes that were filled with determination. She wore an all black attire that consisted of a black short sleeved battle kimono with matching color pants. She had bangs framing both sides of her face and reached her ankles. On her feet was a pair of high heeled Kunoichi boots. She wore a high collar trench coat with violet gems going down the front. She wore an obi sash over her trench coat with the ends bellowing in the breeze. Atop her head was a pair of two inch horns. She had a slim build, long slender legs, and a fragile looking body. Her breasts were about the size of the woman walking next to her. This was Lili Uzumaki.

A little further from the Gama Sennin and next to Lili was a another one of the Donetsu no Sennin. She wore a gray kimono with a pair black pants. She wore a short obi sash around her waist and a pair of high heeled boots. She had platinum blonde hair that went to her mid back and was tied into pig tails. She had charcoal brown eyes and a slim build that did nothing to show her, her strength. This was Lady Tsunade, the Slug Sennin.

These three were returning from a twelve year training trip outside the village. Well Tsunade was forced to come due to the other blonde winning a bet against her. Needless to say, you never bet against an Uzumaki otherwise you'd lose every one. The prize if Lili won would be the light green crystal around Lili's neck and Tsunade coming back to Konoha.

They approached the massive gates where they met a pair of very board chuunin by the names of Izumo and Kotetsu. These two had a knack for getting guard duty all the time and would be bored because of it. So to get rid of that boredom they would either bring a deck of cards or a board game or play rock, paper, scissors. So when they saw Jiraiya and Tsunade walking over to them with a horned girl they quickly hid everything they had out to keep them busy, and to get rid of the boredom.

"Papers?" They asked and Jiraiya handed them their papers. They looked over them then stamped them before handing them back to the sennin. "Have a nice day Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama." Kotetsu said.

The three walked away from the now back to being bored chuunin guarding the gate till they saw the Hokage Tower up ahead in the village square. It was marked with the kanji for 'Fire' and was painted red with golden tiled roof.

Hokage's Office

There was a knock on his door and he grunted a "Come in" to whoever it was. The door opened and in walked three people. The first two he recognized the but the one in the middle he didn't. "Hello sensei. How ya been?" Jiraiya asked in his usual carefree tone of voice. The Sandaime looked at him and smiled. "Oh you know busy with this dreadful paperwork." He chuckled. "Well sensei, I got Tsunade as promised and can you guess who this young girl is?" The white haired hermit gestured to the young blonde that seemed all too familiar.

He looked over her features. Violet eyes, platinum blonde hair, and horns. His eyes widened. "Lili, is that you?" He asked her. "Clear as day old man." Her voice was melodious and brought joy to his heart. She sounded like an angel. "My god, you've grown well." He said giving her a once over. My she looked so beautiful. It seems she had inherited her mother's good looks after all and her knee length hair too. The violet eyes were as bright as ever and brought warmth throughout his body.

"It's good to see you again Tsunade." He said to the other blonde in the room. "Likewise sensei." She said to the old man. "I think it's safe to say that you lost a bet to Lili, am I right?" The old man laughed in conjunction with Jiraiya and Lili as Tsunade blushed at the mentioning of losing her bet with the girl.

"Well I assume that Lili is ready to take the exam?" He asked them. "Yeah she's ready." Was Jiraiya's answer. Sarutobi nodded and stood up from his chair. "Jiraiya, Tsunade, go out and get yourselves accommodated with village. I'm sure that traveling has made you tired. I'll take Li-hime here to the academy where she will take the exam." The two nodded while Lili just blushed at the mention of 'princess'. Despite being the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki people still had the nerve to call her princess.

The sennin left the office where Lili and the Sandaime were the only ones in the room. Sarutobi put a hand on her shoulder and did a quick Shunshin (1). Moments later they were outside the classroom with the number '14' written on the top of the door way. He knocked and moments later a scar faced chuunin was standing outside the room with the Hokage and Lili.

"Can I help you Hokage-sama?" the scar faced chuunin asked. "Yes Iruka-san. You see this girl beside me?" The scar faced chuunin now Iruka nodded. "She is going to take the genin exam with all the other students in your class."

Inside the room the students were trying to listen to why their sensei was interrupted. These students were the future Konoha Rookie Nine. They were Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha.

Kiba, the scruffy looking boy with his pet ninken Akamaru atop his head leaned over and asked Hinata, the raven haired girl with white pupil less eyes, what was going on beyond the door. "Hai." She said activating her Byakugan. She saw three chakra signatures beyond the door. Two of them were the Hokage and their sensei. The other she had no clue who she was. "What do you see Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked her. The others were apparently interested in what she had to say.

"I see Hokage-sama and Iruka sensei talking about something. There's also another person, a girl standing behind Hokage-sama." That didn't seem to help them much but it did give some incentive. A few minutes later Iruka-sensei was back in the room.

"Class we have a new student today." He said and waited for their outbursts. "WHAT?!" They yelled. He shut them up a minute later with his Demon head no jutsu. "SHUT UP YA BRATS!" He yelled and they were silent. "I'm just as shocked as you are." He said to them. "You may come in now." He called out to the person beyond the door. The door opened and the person that entered made everyone's jaw drop.

Standing there was a drop dead gorgeous female with violet eyes, platinum blonde hair and wait were those horns on her head. "Please introduce yourself." Iruka said to the girl. Said girl nodded and she turned to the class and said, "Hi, I am Lili Uzumaki. I like to train with my senseis Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama, gardening, and pulling pranks. I don't like being called Hime just because I'm the daughter of the Yondaime and the Red Hot Habanero, people who hurt nature, those who are full of themselves, and perverts. My hobbies are exploring and learning new jutsu. My dream is to one day become the Hokage so I could protect the village and all the people in it." Everyone's jaws were dropped, even Iruka's. Not only was she the daughter of the Yondaime and the infamous Red Hot Habanero but she was also taught by two of the Donetsu no Sennin.

Everyone's shock was certainly well deserved by her announcement. It wasn't everyday that you hear someone say they were the daughter of the greatest Hokage to ever live and his short tempered wife along with being taught by two of the Donetsu no Sennin. They were so shocked that they began asking questions. These questions were kindly answered by Lili but there were some that she denied to. These questions involved two certain fan girls asking Lili to teach Sasuke what she knew. Her answer was a big fat "No". They were quick to pester her with questions which she kindly denied. Eventually Iruka had to stop these questions so they could get on with exam.

Lili took a seat by the window. The was just below the brooding king of the class, Sasuke Uchiha. The boy was pampered by the people of the village and seemed to always get what he wanted. They babied him, and gave him things on a silver platter. Some of the villagers were quite annoyed with it and just denied him anything he'd ask for. This resulted in the boy going to the council and they would send something to these people.

Lili watched as Iruka explained what they would be doing for the exam. They would have a written test, a taijutsu test, and finally a ninjutsu test that involved the Academy three. When she received the written test she completed it in five minutes. Shikamaru was the second one to finish his test and then Hinata. Shikamaru finished his five minutes after Lili did and Hinata finished five minutes after him and ten minutes after Lili.

Those that were done had 45 minutes left. Shikamaru decided to sleep through the rest of it while Hinata sat there calmly looking around the room. Lili sat there looking out the window like a lazy Nara. She watched the puffy white clouds fly over head. It was calming to watch the clouds. It took her mind off of things and helped her think. It was a way of coping with things going through your mind. It was relaxing to put simply.

The 45 minutes passed and everyone's test was turned in and graded. Now it was time for the taijutsu portion of the exam. It was set up like a tournament. You would pass regardless if won or not. She was pitted against some average students from her class and beat every one of them. It was utterly disappointing. However when she reached the semi-finals she was pitted against Sasuke Uchiha.

Both combatants stood across from each other with Iruka standing in between them with his arm raised. He looked at both of them and swiped his arm down yelling "Hajime!"

Both charged at each other and engaged in a flurry of punches and kicks. Lili blocked a fist aimed for her chest deflected a kick going for her legs. She sent a palm to the center of the Uchiha's chest who was quick to dodge. Lili took out a kunai and threw it at the Uchiha who quickly took out his own kunai and deflected it. This was just a distraction as Lili was already on him with her arm raised and a fist cocked him in the jaw sending him back.

The Uchiha was quick to right himself up only to receive another hit but this time in his side. The last thing he saw was the palm that hit him in the chest before he saw black. Lili looked at the downed Uchiha who she had knocked out with a simple hit to the pressure point along his chest. The class was shocked with the skill she had displayed in fighting. Some were questioning whether the blonde cheated or not.

Iruka quickly got over his shock and rushed over to his student to make sure he was alright. He gave a relieved sigh. Nothing had been hurt as far as he could tell so the raven haired boy would be ok. Still he sent him to the infirmary when he came to a few minutes later.

It was time for ninjutsu portion of the exam. Iruka stood in front of the class with clipboard in hand.

"Now for this portion I will call you by your last name starting from A-Z. You will receive your Konoha hitai-ate if you perform the required jutsu correctly." He looked at his clipboard. "First up is Akamichi Choji." Iruka then walked into the other room followed by the Akamichi boy. A couple minutes later the boy came out smiling with his hitai-ate sitting proudly on his forehead.

Lili tuned out the entire class and watched as each cloud passed through sky. The sky, it was a never ending sea of blue and white. So relaxing, so serene. How she loved it. She only stopped watching the passing clouds when she heard her name called. "Uzumaki Lili." She got up from her seat, walked down the steps, and into the other room.

Iruka was sitting behind a desk with hitai-ate sitting on them and with different color fabrics ranging from black to blue to red. He looked up from his clipboard.

"Start off with the Henge Lili-san." He told her. Lili nodded and turned into a perfect copy of him. He nodded and wrote down her grade. "Could you do the Kawarimi please?" He asked her. She nodded and switched herself with a chair that was on the other side of the room. He nodded and wrote down her grade. "Now could you do the Bunshin no jutsu?" She nodded and put her hands into a familiar cross shaped hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" She shouted and the room was filled solid copies of her.

Iruka's eyes were the size of dinner plates. 'She can do the Kage Bunshin no jutsu.' He thought speechless. 'So many of them too.' He looked around the room. "G-good job." He stuttered and wrote down her grade. "You pass Lili-san. Please come get a hitai-ate." He said smiling. She was smiling as well. She took a hitai-ate with black fabric and tied it around her neck like a choker and walked out of the room smiling proudly. Her father would be so proud of her.

Later that day

After they had graduated they were told to come back a week later to receive their team placements. Lili was treated with Ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen which became her favorite place to eat at once she tasted their ramen. By the time she was done, she had drained the Hokage's and Jiraiya's wallet. They cried anime tears at the emptiness of their wallets. Lili and Tsunade just chuckled at their misfortune and left them to try and pay off whatever money they couldn't spare by working in the kitchen and cleaning the dishes.

A week later

A week had gone by quickly for Lili and the other academy graduates. It seemed like it had gone by faster than anyone would've wanted it to. But today was the day they would be put onto teams and that was all Lili cared about. She wondered who she would placed with and with what sensei.

While she was walking she felt people staring at her, or more specifically, her horns. They were curious and some even wondered if those were real or just a cosplay thing. Well they were in fact real. They were evidence enough to her species. You see Lili was a Diclonius, a race of females who have telekinetic powers. They are recognized by the horns on their heads, the pink hair and pink eyes. They also have vectors, invisible arms similar to her chakra chains. They ranged in number and range between certain Diclonius. But she was actually the Queen, so she could reproduce naturally unlike the sterile ones.

So far the number of vectors she had was 57. There range was about 12 to 13 meters. She could regenerate faster than most. She could regenerate dead skin and to a certain extent a lost limb. It would hurt like hell to regain a lost arm or leg and the process was agonizing. A scientist would have field day with her just to find out how she could regenerate so quickly. She would have none of that.

She walked into the room where the rest of her classmates were and found an empty seat next to the window. She was what, the fifth one there. She didn't bother to count. All she cared about was getting on a good team with a good sensei.

Twenty minutes passed before everyone was in the room. Iruka walked into the room a moment after everyone had arrived and looked at each of his students.

"I'm very proud to have called you my students…" He began. "You have done very well these past years and have rightfully earned the title of Genin of Konoha." He looked over each of them as if trying to remember each of their faces for years to come. "Now as Genin of Konoha there comes responsibility. With responsibility come hardships. You all are Genin of Konoha and you start your journey through the ninja world. Now there will be times when you are forced to come a decision, these decisions, whatever they may be, will be tough ones that will decide the fate of your fellow teammates and the mission."

He looked over each of his students another time before continuing. "... you will be paired up with people you don't like during missions and the both of you will have to a decision to work together. Now you will be put into teams of four. Team 1…" Lili didn't bother to listen to the teams and decided to laze around and look at the clouds. They were always so peaceful.

"Team 7 is Lili Uzumaki…" Lili perked up when she heard her name called. "Sasuke Uchiha…" Lili sighed. 'Pitted with the brooder…' "… and Sakura Haruno." '… and the fan girl' "Your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Lili perked up at the mention of said Jonin's name. 'The man who reads smut and is chronically late for everything unless it's extremely important.' She thought. Great. She sighed. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka… Hinata Hyuga… and Shino Aburame… your Jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Kiba gave a shout of 'yahoo' getting Hinata on his team. "Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka… Choji Akamichi… and Shikamaru Nara… your Jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka lowered his clipboard and then said, "Your Jonin sensei's will be here after lunch. Good luck to all of you." With that he left.

After lunch they were back inside the room where they would meet their sensei's. They waited several minutes before two people walked in. One was a woman while the other was a man. The woman wore a white kimono with black heeled kunoichi sandals. She had long black hair that reached her mid back and had ruby red eyes. She wore the Konoha hitai-ate around her neck like a choker. The man next to her wore the traditional Jonin outfit with blue shirt and pants, green flak vest, blue shinobi sandals, and Konoha hitai-ate.

"Team 8 with me." Said the woman. Team 8 got up and followed the woman out the door. "Team 10 come with me." He said and walked out with his genin team following them.

Team 7 was alone with no one else in the room but them. Three hours passed and still there sensei had not shown up.

Sakura was seething, Sasuke was just sitting there though his eye was twitching, Lili was sitting calmly in her seat though on the inside she was coming up several different ways to maim him and them boil him then eating him.

But she stopped raging in her mind when she felt a chakra signature of their sensei walking down the hall. 'Finally!' she mentally shouted.

Just as she thought that their sensei walked through the door. "YOU'RE LATE!" Shouted the pink haired banshee. "My first impression of you is… I hate you." He said ignoring Sakura's outburst. "Meet on the roof in five minutes." He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura was still seething but remained calm while Sasuke just 'hn'd'. Lili just shrugged before going over to the window and opening it. She ignored her teammates' outburst and jumped while using her vectors to latch herself onto the wall. Using her vectors she quickly made her way to the roof.

Kakashi was a man with gray gravity defying hair and a Konoha hitai-ate over his left eye. He wore the standard Jonin outfit like Team 10's Jonin sensei. Kakashi looked up to see Lili land in front of him and he wondered how she got here so quickly.

He eyed her for several minutes then went back to reading his book which wasn't in his hands anymore. He looked up to see his precious smut floating in the air beside Lili. He reached for it but was quickly denied when his arm was taken hold by something invisible. "Ah ah ah. Kakashi-sensei you're not setting a good example." She said wagging a finger side to side.

He sighed and put his arm down. They heard steps behind them and Kakashi looked over to see the other two members of his team running up the stairs and breathing really hard.

'Jeez they're this out of shape.' He thought with a sweat drop.

He didn't notice his book was back in his pocket the moment they had arrived. They took seats along the stone steps and he began introductions. "Glad your all here. Now we can begin with introductions." Sakura raised her hand. "Yes." He said. "What are we supposed to say sensei?" She asked. 'What a stupid question to ask.' Lili thought with an annoyed look on her face.

He eye smiled. "Just tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. I'll start off. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't have any likes or dislikes. Hobbies… don't have any. Dreams… none of your business." This made the three genin sweat drop. 'All we learned was his name.' was the collective thought. "Pinky your up." He said. Sakura seethed but answered anyway. "My name Is Sakura Haruno not pinky. I like…" she looks over at Sasuke and blushes "… My hobbies are…" She looks over at Sasuke and blushes deeper. "…My dream is to…" She looks over at Sasuke and squeals. "I hate Ino buta and Lili!"

'Jeez fangirl much.' Thought Lili. 'A fan girl why me?' Thought Kakashi.

"Ok emo kid you're up." He said pointing to Sasuke who glared. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have likes, I have a lot of dislikes, don't have any hobbies. My dream is more of an ambition. It's to revive my clan and kill a certain man."

'Great an avenger. What's next a sadist.' Kakashi thought. 'Jeez emotional much.' Thought Lili. 'Sasuke-kun is so cool.' Sakura thought.

"Alright long blonde kid you're up." Kakashi said pointing to her. "Hello my name's Lili Uzumaki. I like training with my sensei's, gardening, and pulling pranks on people. I dislike people calling me Hime, and perverts. My hobbies are exploring and learning new jutsus. My dream is to one day become Hokage." She said this with emphasis. Kakashi shivered when she said perverts.

"Well with that out of the way tomorrow you and I will be doing a little survival training." "But sensei we've already done survival training in the academy." Sakura said. Kakashi just eye smiled and said, "This type of training is different." He looked at each of them. They all looked bored. 'Jeez tough crowd.' He thought. He decided to take it up a notch and he began to giggle.

"What's so funny sensei?" asked Sakura. "If I told you you'd freak." He giggled some more. "You see there's a 66.6% chance of failure." The reactions were immediate. Sakura was sweating bullets while Sasuke had a scared look on his face. Lili was serious… not what he was expecting.

"See, you freaked." He told them. "You see, out of the twenty-six that pass only nine will go on to become Genin of Konoha." He told them. "Tomorrow I want you to be at Training Ground 7 at 7:00 sharp. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the three of them to do whatever.

TBC

Well that sure went well. Well enough for me that is.

1: Body Flicker Technique.

Well I'll see you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody and welcome to the second part "The Lilium Goddess". Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or Elfen Lied.

Key:

"**_" Summon/Demon Speak**

"_" Human Speak

'**_' Summon/Demon Thought**

'_' Human Thought

**The Lilium Goddess**

**Chapter 2**

Lili blew a hair out of her face as she stood in front of one of the three stumps in Training Ground 7. Currently she was the only one there and possibly the only person on the team to go against her sensei's orders and ate breakfast. She knew for a fact that no shinobi or kunoichi would go to battle on an empty stomach. The others probably didn't see the hidden meaning to the Jonin's words like she had been trained to look for.

She looked up into the sky and saw the morning glow of the sun slowly bleeding into the sky ever so slightly. The sky was a mix of reds, oranges, yellows, and a bit of purple and blue. 'A rainbow in the sky.' She thought. She heard footsteps approaching and looked down to see Sakura walking into the training ground. A few minutes later Sasuke, the brooding king, arrived and leaned against one of the three stumps.

Lili sighed. Now they had three hours to wait until there sensei arrived to start the test. Lili looked around and sent out one of her vectors. Might as well have some fun before the test starts and by fun I mean setting up some very interesting and well thought up traps in certain places around the training ground. This work went unnoticed by her teammates who were busy doing their own thing. In this case Sakura fawning over Sasuke like a lost puppy and asking him on a date. Sasuke was continuously denying but Sakura wouldn't give up. This went on for three more hours with Sakura starting to get more and more furious.

There was a puff of smoke in front of them.

"Yo." Their sensei said. "YOUR LATE!" Screeched Sakura. Lili was quick to bop her on the head. "Not so loud. Some people are trying to sleep." Lili said to the pink banshee. "Sorry, I saw an old lady who needed help across the street." "LIAR!" She was bopped again by a fist courtesy of Lili. Honestly that girl wasn't cut out to be kunoichi. She just couldn't see it, but given enough time in the ninja world Lili could honestly say she had potential. Even if it was very small, there was a chance that Sakura could become a great kunoichi.

Kakashi stood in front of his three students. Then he took out two bells. "You see these bells?" He asked them. "Sensei there's only two." Sakura said. Lili mentally face palmed. 'How could you be stupid?' She thought. Of course there were two. "So nice to see you can count to two." He put the bells on his waist and walked over to the three stumps. He pulled out two bento boxes, set them on the stumps, then he pulled out a clock that was set for noon and placed it on the center stump.

Lili smirked when she heard her teammates' stomachs growl for sustenance. 'Serves them right for not seeing the hidden meaning.' She thought bitterly. Kakashi looked at his students when he heard their stomachs growl. But then he saw the smirk on his blonde student's face. He realized immediately that there were only two growling stomachs not three.

"Lili did you eat breakfast?" He asked her. The horned blonde looked at him with the same smirk on her face. "Yes…" She said causing her fellow teammates to glare at her. "…a shinobi or kunoichi wouldn't go into battle on an empty stomach." She added. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. 'At least someone gets the moral of the life of a ninja.' He looked up at the sky. 'Sensei you would be proud.' He thought.

He looked back down and at his three genin students. He decided to get things started. "You see that clock." They nodded. "You have until noon to get the bells from me. Or you get no lunch." He said to them. "You'll need to come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you won't get the bell." At this statement Lili narrowed her eyes. 'There's something fishy about what he's saying.' **'Indeed there is kit.'** Lili perked up at the voice of her tenant. 'Been a while since I heard from you Kurami.' **'Indeed it has kit.' **Her tenant replied. **'I'd suggest getting those two to work with you.'** Kurami told her.

Lili decided it was in best interests to do what her tenant was telling her. "But sensei you could get hurt." Sakura whined. He just eye smiled and said, "Don't worry I'll be fine. I'm a Jonin after all." That line made Lili start thinking. 'He's right.' She thought. 'There's no way rookie genin can take on an experienced Jonin such as Kakashi-sensei.' She closed her eyes and began to think. There was a purpose to the bell test. 'Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-sensei always said that the infamous bell test was used to divide them up.' She opened her eyes. They were wide with realization. 'I see. So this test is about teamwork.' **'I'll admit, you humans can be crafty when it comes to hiding something in plain sight.' **Kurami told her. She was right too.

Humans did have a knack for hiding things in plain sight. These types of things were the hardest to find. Her senseis had always said that the best way to hide something was to hide it plain sight. In other words you put it somewhere where they least expect it to be. If Lili remember correctly Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-sensei had said that their sensei, the old man, had given them the very same test and it was given to when he was just genin. It seemed that the infamous bell test was a tradition of Team 7. The Donetsu no Sennin had been given this very test, Jiraiya had given this test to his team, and her father had given the same test to her sensei's team.

Kakashi saw the look of realization on the horned blonde's face and thought, 'She must have figured it out. I'll have to be careful now. No telling what she'll do.' He looked at the faces of his students for a good few minutes before he said, "Ready…" they tensed. Lili relaxed herself and had two of her vectors out. "Go!" He shouted. The three of them jumped away and hid somewhere in the forest surrounding the clearing.

He looked around. 'They know how to hide.' He thought looking around some more. 'That's good. But they're still rookie genin.' He felt around for their chakra. Two of the three on his team he could sense were somewhere forest. He was quite surprised to not even feel the third chakra. 'Well it seems one of them knows how to hide and mask their chakra. I'll give them an A+.' He thought as he tried to sense where the genin's chakra was.

Suddenly his danger senses kicked in and he dodge an uprooted tree courtesy of Lili. He landed somewhere away from where he originally was. The tree that was aimed for him made loud 'thuds' across the ground as dirt was kicked up. Once the dust cleared it was quiet. Too quiet for his liking. He quickly deflected a well thrown kunai. The Kunai puffed away in smoke to reveal Lili reaching for the bells.

His eyes widened and he quickly shunshined away leaving the girl to touch nothing but air. Lili stood up and quickly caught a kunai with her vector. The kunai was aimed for her jugular. She quickly threw the kunai back to its owner. Said owner puffed away in smoke and in their place was cracked log.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw his kunai stop just an inch from his student's neck. It just stopped and hovered in the air before it was turned in his direction and thrown. He cursed and replaced himself with a log.

'That was close. But what was that that made the kunai stop just an inch from her neck.' He wondered. Suddenly he spotted a tuft of pink below him. He smiled. 'Perfect.' He thought. He cast a Genjutsu over his pink haired student which caused her to scream and faint from shock. He sweat dropped. 'I didn't overdue it, did I?' He questioned himself. 'Nah.' He shook his head.

He shunshined from his place in the tree and was back in the center of the training ground. He heard a click and looked behind him to see a log coming straight for him. He sweat dropped. 'Well, wasn't expecting a log there.' He looked away before replacing himself with a log. He watched as the replacement log was knocked away by the flying log and thrown into the trees.

He dodged some kunai and saw the raven haired boy jump out of the bushes. He looked at the boy questioningly. "Wanting to take me on by yourself I see." He told his student. The boy smirked. "I'm an Uchiha. I have every right to face by myself." The Uchiha boy said. Kakashi sweat dropped. 'Arrogant as ever.' He mentally face palmed. The boy did some seals that he recognized right away. 'He shouldn't know that jutsu. A genin shouldn't have enough chakra.' He quickly replaced himself with a log as the boy blew a flaming ball of fire at him.

Sasuke's smirk of triumph was quickly wiped from his face as he only saw a flaming log in their sensei's place. 'What, where did he go?' He asked himself looking around. He got his answer when he felt a hand grab onto his ankle. 'Shit!' he cursed before he was drug under by Kakashi.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (1)." Kakashi said looking down onto the Uchiha. The boy was struggling to get out of the ground but it was no use. He was immobilized. The Jonin crouched down and looked his student in the eye. "You had me by surprise." The jonin said. "But surprise alone won't get you to pass." With that the jonin disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the poor boy immobilized.

Lili sighed. She had to do everything didn't she? First she had to break the Genjutsu on the pinkette, talk some sense into her about the test, and now she had to get a revenge obsessed Uchiha out of the ground. She had to talk some sense into him and then formulate a plan. She looked up and scowled. All in under thirty minutes too. This just wasn't her day. Well she had a job to do and by god she was going to get it done.

After getting the Uchiha out of the ground and knocking some sense into him, took 10 minutes by the way, she had to formulate a plan to get the bells in under twenty minutes now.

Kakashi looked around the training ground. It was quiet. Too quiet. He closed his book and looked around. Something wasn't right. He suddenly felt himself getting dizzy and realized he was in a Genjutsu. He dispelled the Genjutsu only to see his students in front of him smirking like mad men. He wondered what was so funny when he spotted an orange book he had come to love so much in the hands of a certain pink haired banshee.

He also noticed that the bells on his waist were gone too. He scowled. "Give me my book back." He said seriously. "Nope…" Lili said. "Not unless you pass us." Sakura added. No one was going to read any smut in front of her. It was against feminine code.

"If you want your back you'll pass us. Otherwise good old Sasuke here is gonna light it up." At the mention of 'light it up' Sasuke had already prepared the seals for his fire jutsu. Kakashi weighed his chances. On one hand he could pass them and get his book back. On the other he would have his book burned. Regardless they would pass anyway.

He sighed. "You pass. Now can I have my book back?!" Sakura gave him his book and all three watched as their sensei hugged his book like it was his love. They were immediately freaked out by the show of… something.

Once he had gotten over his love fest with his… book… he stood up. "Starting tomorrow we're officially Team 7 and can begin missions." He said proudly.

That night they celebrated by going out to eat. They all decided, after much deliberation and the annoyance of Lili, they went to Ichiraku's Ramen.

One month later

We see our faithful Team 7 returning with scratches on their faces, Sasuke and Sakura that is. These scratches were from a certain black cat with a pink bow tied to its ear. This cat was the cat every genin hated. It always ran away whenever they returned it and when the returned it, it would run away a minute later. Needless to say that cat had earned the name 'Demon Cat of Konoha'. This cat was called Tora.

Meanwhile the Daimyo's wife was hugging the breath away from Tora the demon cat, Sasuke and Sakura were thinking, 'Just a little more, c'mon that's it.' Lili just sweat dropped at the hateful looks her two teammates were giving the poor cat. 'No wonder it runs away so much. It's owner hugs her too much.' She thought.

The Daimyo's wife paid the genin and walked out the door.

The Sandaime looked through his stack of missions he had for the team. "Let's see. We have painting Mr. Hicomo's fence, picking potatoes from Mrs. Shi's vegetable garden…" He was interrupted by a loud screech of, "NOOOOOOO! No more of these stupid D-rank missions. Come on Hokage-sama, give us a better mission." This came from a certain pink haired banshee who was bopped on the head by an irritated Lili.

"Quit doing that. Your gonna bust our ear drums if you keep screeching like a banshee." Said an irritated Lili. The Sandaime sighed. This happened every day. Every time Sakura made a loud screech she was immediately knocked upside the head by Lili. This happened so many times that he just learned to ignore it. But sometimes it could get annoying.

Iruka was about to reprimand them but Sarutobi told him to sit down.

"But Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked. Hiruzen gave him a look. The chuunin teacher sighed leaned back in his chair.

"Kakashi-san. Do you think they're ready for a higher ranked mission?" Said Jonin sensei looked up in thought. In truth they really weren't but they had been complaining about a higher ranked mission for about a month now so why not. "I think they're ready Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi.

The Sandaime nodded and looked through a stack of C-ranked missions until he found one that involved escorting and guarding a bridge builder. "Here we go. An escort mission to Wave. Do you accept?" Their sensei nodded. "Alright then, you can come in now Tazuna."

The door opened to reveal an old man who reeked of Sake and wore an outfit that made him out to be a civilian not from around here. He had a bottle of sake in his hands and a glasses on his nose.

Tazuna looked at the ninja before him and scowled.

"What's this? I asked for ninja not some snot nosed brats. The kid with a head shaped like a duck's ass doesn't look anywhere capable, the pink haired harpy would stick out like a sore thumb, and the blonde wouldn't even last a day out there." There was a collective thought of 'Oh shit.' Sakura and Sasuke were mad but their anger stood nowhere near the anger of their teammate.

A sudden rush of killing intent filled the room and everyone was finding it hard to breathe. Some were on their knees while some were smack dead on the floor. Even the seasoned shinobi found it hard to stay in their seats or even breathe for that matter.

Everyone looked in Lili's direction. Behind her, coming from her back, were 57 transparent arms that reached a length of 12 meters. They were thrashing around violently. Her hair was also split into nine different parts. Her eyes were glowing a deep scarlet and red was bleeding into her long blonde locks.

You could see this even with her head bent down.

The air felt like it was burning as everyone was finding it even harder to breathe.

"Don't ever… consider me incapable of not lasting long enough outside this village." Her tone was deathly close to murderous and the intent to do so was evident in her voice. "If you do I will rip off what makes you man and stuff them down your throat." To make sure her threat reached everyone in the room she had one of her vectors grab onto the spot where his manhood was. He was sweating bullets.

"Do we have an understanding?" She asked suddenly in front of him. He gulped and nodded vigorously. The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed to what it was before.

"Glad we have an agreement." Lili said cheerfully.

"Now that is cleared up meet me at the main gate in an hour. Don't be late." Their sensei left in a puff of smoke.

An hour later and they were all set for their trip to Wave. Lili was the first to arrive. She had to wait several minutes before Sakura arrive followed by the brooding king. Soon Kakashi-sensei and their client joined them. The client was drinking happily on his sake while their sensei was reading his book.

Kakashi looked at his students and said, "Did everyone pack for the trip?" He asked them and they nodded. "Good, now let's get going." He said and they left the village to begin their Journey to Wave.

It would be a while before they reached the country of Wave, about a three day's walk. The country of Wave, the last time she saw it, was in a very desperate state. The streets had homeless everywhere you went. There was barely any food for a midsized family. The state of unemployment was high in the country and very little people had any hope. The state the country was in was brought about by a tyrant by the name of Gato. He would always send his lackeys to do his dirty work. He also had taken over the shipping industry in the country too. That was Lili knew about the country from what she had seen when traveling with her senseis.

Tazuna was trying to save his country by building a bridge that would break Gato's hold on the people of Wave and bring prosperity to the country. She admired the man for his courage. She might as well help him to the best of her ability. The whole of Team 7 should help him with the best of their ability.

By the time the first day came to a close they had set up camp away from the main road on the way to Wave. Kakashi had assigned them to watch at specific times. They would work in shifts. Once it was the end of one of the shifts they would switch.

She had the first shift; Sasuke would have the next, Sakura after him, and finally Kakashi. The night went without much incident other than the feeling Lili was getting as they traveled. This feeling went on for most of the night and well into the next day. On day two of their travel nothing really happened other than the feeling that Lili had of them being watched. They set up camp like they did before and then continued moving the next day.

The third day

Team 7 walked along the dirt path on the way to Wave when Lili happened to spot two puddles. She looked at Kakashi and sent him a silent message by glancing in the direction of the puddles.

'That's weird. There hasn't been rain for at least a week.' He thought looking at the puddles. He then looked at Lili and nodded. Lili then acted like she didn't notice the puddles by putting her hands behind her head. Right as she passed over the puddles did two people spring up wearing matching gray outfits.

One of them launched their claw at Kakashi and the claw went through the Team 7's sensei. "Sensei!" Screamed Sakura as she saw her sensei get ripped to pieces. "One down." The one on the left said. The left one aimed his claw for Sasuke but his claw didn't get to reach Sasuke as it was stopped by one of Lili's vectors. He tried to retract his claw but it was no use and he had to take off the glove.

The other one charged at Sasuke who was quick to deflect some shots to his gut before he was thrown back by a punch to the gut courtesy of Lili.

The Demon brother was quick to right himself up and charge at Lili who was on him in seconds. Lili had her fist cocked back and the next thing he knew he was out like a light. "You bitch!" Shouted his brother. "I'll get you for that!" He charged her but only met the same feat as his brother.

It was at that chosen moment that their sensei reappeared with no injury whatsoever. "Good job guys." He congratulated them. Lili smiled while Sasuke smirked. "Now I have a sneaking suspicion those were the Demon Brothers of the Mist. If I'm not mistaken they were aiming to kill you." Kakashi said turning to Tazuna who was sweating bullets. "Might as well fess up." Tazuna looked around nervously but he sighed defeated and explained things to them.

"I see." Kakashi said after Tazuna's explanation. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I say this guy needs help." Lili said crossing her arms. "Yeah, considering the reason he did so." Sakura said. "As much as I hate to admit it, they're both right." Sasuke said begrudgingly. Kakashi seemed to smile at the prospect. "Well then Tazuna-san. I think we'll be continuing the mission." He said to the bridge builder who let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." He said.

They continued onwards to Wave without much incident.

TBC

Well the second chapter is finished. I don't what you guys think of it. I guess that's the reason for reviews.

Anyway R&R

1: Head Hunter Technique (There's probably a different translation to this but I like this one better)


End file.
